


Best Kept Secrets

by lunarcorvid



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, at least until gordon finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcorvid/pseuds/lunarcorvid
Summary: Coop and Albert wind up together. Gordon hears about it. Humor ensues.





	Best Kept Secrets

"Why would Gordon be calling us down to his office?" Cooper wondered aloud as they walked through the halls.

"I don't know, and honestly, I don't feel good about it." Albert said.

"You don't think it's because of..." Cooper trailed off.

"Dear god, I hope not." Albert groaned.

"You don't have to worry. Gordon's very open-minded." Cooper replied.

"Yeah, but if he finds out, the whole damn bureau finds out." Albert said. "We've kept it secret this long. I just don't want us to be the main gossip around the office."

Cooper held open the door to Gordon's office for Albert as they entered.

"AH, THERE YOU ARE," Gordon bellowed. "HAVE A SEAT, GENTLEMEN."

Cooper and Albert took their seats in front of Gordon's desk. "What did you call us down here for, sir!?" Cooper asked.

"I HEAR THE TWO OF YOU ARE TOGETHER, IS THAT CORRECT?"

Albert and Coop looked at each other, then back at Gordon. "That's correct, sir!" Cooper practically shouted.

Albert was sure that there were nosy coworkers listening in. "That's not a problem, is it!?" Albert asked.

"I'LL ADMIT, IT'S DEFINITELY PRETTY UNUSUAL FOR TWO AGENTS TO HOOK UP LIKE THIS, BUT I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT." Gordon replied, leaning back in his chair.

Albert breathed a sigh of relief. Cooper squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I WISH YOU TWO ALL THE BEST. I'LL LET THE BOTH OF YOU GET BACK TO WORK NOW."

Cooper and Albert stood up to leave. "Thank you, sir!" Cooper yelled, giving Gordon a thumbs-up.

"ANYTIME, COOP!" Gordon said, returning the gesture.

Albert shut the door behind them. A few people glanced knowingly at them as they walked back. "So much for keeping a secret." Albert grumbled.

Cooper shrugged. "Something tells me it'll all work out in the end."

"Yeah, I hope so." said Albert. "But if someone asks me when the wedding is when I show up to work tomorrow, I swear I'll turn in my badge on the spot."

**Author's Note:**

> ugh, these two are so hard to write, especially coop. anyway, i hope you guys liked it! as usual, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
